Das unheilvolle Geheimnis
by Knuddelbaerchen
Summary: Wenn Xena und Gabrielle auf eine alte Feindin treffen die ihre Hilfe braucht und ihre Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe stellt, wird es sie enger zusammenschweißen oder werden sie daran zerbrechen?
1. Die Reise beginnt

So...meine erste Multi-Chapter Fic...ich bin immer noch Neuling auf dem Gebiet des Schreibens, also wärs nett wenn ihr mich nicht gleich zerfleischt =)

Disclaimer: Xena:Warrior Princess und sämtliche darin enthaltenen Geschichten udn Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern demjenigen der sie erfunden hat xD Ich leih sie mir nur aus und spiele ein bisschen mit ihnen :x Ich versuche mit der Geschichte kein Geld zu verdienen (als ob jemand dafür was zahlen würde xD) und überhaupt ist das alles nur just for fun xD

Anmerkung: Ja ihr hab auf eine Fic geklickt in der es um Xena und Gabrielle geht, und ja es werden dementsprechend zumindest Andeutungen einer romantischen Beziehung zwischen zwei Frauen gemacht, also wenn ihr ein Problem mit so etwas habt, solltet ihr vielleicht wieder gehen..aber sein wir mal ehrlich, die Liebe zwischen den beiden ist es doch die uns bis heute an dieser Serie hängen lässt, ohne sie wärt ihr doch gar nicht hier xD

Jetzt aber ohne weiteres Rumgeschwafel zu meiner Geschichte..ich hoffe sie ist nicht allzu furchtbar geworden =)

* * *

Die Reise beginnt

Es war einer der seltenen Tage die ruhig waren auf der Reise unserer Heldinnen. Seit sie heute Morgen wieder aus Amphipolis losgezogen waren, hatte es keinerlei Zwischenfälle gegeben, kein Hilferuf, keine Ortschaft die Hilfe brauchte, nicht einmal ein paar Wegelagerer die sie belästigten. Gabrielle musste grinsen als sie an die vielen Diebe und Räuber dachte, die bisher den Fehler gemacht hatten sich mit Xena anzulegen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu der schwarzhaarigen Kriegerin neben ihr, die schweigend und den Blick stetig auf dem Weg haltend ihr Pferd führte. Die Kriegerprinzessin, wie sie oft genannt wurde, hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen das mit ihr nicht zu spaßen war, ihr Kampfschrei war gefürchtet, ihre Stärke nahezu legendär. Doch Gabrielle sah in ihr mehr als nur die Kriegerin. Sie, als eine von wenigen, hatte Xenas sanfte Seite kennenlernen dürfen, die warme und mitfühlende Art die sie an den Tag legen konnte wenn sie sich sorgte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie daran dachte, wie oft Xena sie schon gerettet hatte, wie sie immer zur Stelle war wenn sie sie brauchte, sei es ihre Stärke wenn sie in Not geraten oder ihr Zuspruch wenn sie emotional aufgewühlt war.

„Gibts einen besonderen Grund für deine Freude?" , riss sie eine tiefe Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Gabrielle blickte auf und ihre Augen trafen auf das leuchtend blaue Augenpaar ihres Gegenübers. Einmal mehr versank sie in diesen azurblauen Augen, doch schließlich wandte sie sich wieder der Straße zu.

„Nur so..scheint so als ob wir heute mal keinen Ärger bekommen" Gabrielle schaute auf einen entfernten Hügel. Sie hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit geschworen Xena niemals zu sagen was sie ihr wirklich bedeutete, viel zu groß war die Angst vor Zurückweisung, oder noch schlimmer, dass Xena sie dann nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe haben wollte. Diese lächelte leicht und legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh..ich traue dem Frieden nicht. Früher oder später wird schon noch einer der Verrückten auftauchen die meinen sie könnten die Welt erobern. Oder wir treffen auf Joxer" Ihre Grimasse und ihr gespielt entsetzer Tonfall bei ihrem Nachsatz ließen Gabrielle auflachen.

Xena schloss einen Moment die Augen. Wie sehr liebte sie das Lachen ihrer Bardin, das Strahlen in ihren Augen, das neckische Kopfschütteln. Ihre Bardin. Wie oft nannte sie Gabrielle in Gedanken so, und doch hatte sie es nie ausgesprochen, sie nie wissen lassen was sie ihr bedeutete. Nein, sie würde Gabrielle niemals sagen das sie sich schon vor so langer Zeit in sie verliebt hatte. Gabrielle zu verlieren, würde ihr das Herz brechen. Sie brauchte sie ebenso nötig wie sie die Luft zum atmen brauchte, vielleicht noch dringender, denn Gabrielle war der fehlende Teil ihrer Seele. Lieber würde sie sterben als ohne sie leben zu müssen. Aber Gabrielle zu sagen wie wertvoll sie für sie war, würde sie von ihrer Seite vertreiben. Wie konnte ein so warmherziger und offener Mensch eine düstere Kriegerprinzessin wie sie lieben?

Diesmal war es Gabrielle die Xena aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Da vorne ist eine kleine Lichtung direkt am Fluss..da hinter dem Hügel. Machen wir da Pause? Wir sind seit Stunden unterwegs, wie wärs mit Mittagessen?" Ihr Magen gab lautstark seine Zustimmung. Xena lachte und legte Gabrielle den Arm um die Schultern „Dann komm..ich kann ja nicht riskieren das du mir vom Fleisch fällst" Im Stillen wunderte sie sich wie Gabrielle nach der riesen Portion die sie erst vor wenigen Stunden als Frühstück verdrückt hatte schon wieder Hunger haben konnte, aber das war eben Gabrielle. Erneut zog sich ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht als sie Gabrielle langsamer folgte, die schon vorraus zu ihrem Rastplatz lief.

Die Lichtung die Gabrielle gefunden hatte, entpuppte sich als kleiner, verträumter Platz, versteckt zwischen den Bäumen und atemberaubend schön. Während Xena Argo die Satteltaschen abnahm und sich dann flussabwärts verzog, begab sich Gabrielle in das umliegende Gebüsch um Feuerholz zu sammeln.

Schneller als erwartet wurde sie fündig; nur wenige Meter von ihrem Lagerplatz entfernt lag ein sorgfälig aufgeschichteter Haufen Brennholz, direkt daneben eine verloschene Feuerstelle. Gabrielles erste Reaktion war der Griff nach ihrem Stock, doch den hatte sie im Lager liegen lassen. Schnell blickte sie sich um, doch auch wenn sie keinesfalls so gut wie Xena im Spurenlesen war, konnte sie aus der kalten Asche und dem schon wieder aufgerichteten Gras erkennen das ihr unerwünschter Nachbar schon seit Längerem wieder unterwegs war.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf und entspannte sich wieder. ~Aber ich muss Xena davon erzählen...irgendwo in der Nähe treibt sich vielleicht noch jemand rum.~ Schnell nahm sie das gestapelte Brennholz auf und kehrte ins Lager zurück, wo Xena bereits saß und ihr Schwert schärfte, eine routinierte Geste die Gabrielle mehr als vertraut war. Wie oft hatten sie schon schweigend unter sternklarem Himmel gesessen und nur das leise Schaben des Schleifsteins auf dem Schwert hatte die Stille durchbrochen. Sie liebte solche Momente zwischen ihnen, Momente in denen sie sich ihrer Kriegerin näher denn je fühlte. Auch wenn es jetzt heller Tag war und nicht der samtene Vorhang der Nacht über ihnen hing, spürte sie doch die tiefe Vertrautheit, die Ruhe und den Frieden der sie bei diesem Bild überkam. Unmerklich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, und sie musste den Impuls unterdrücken zu Xena zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, sich an sie zu schmiegen und die Geborgenheit zu genießen die sie ihr gab.

Stattdessen legte sie das Brennholz neben die provisorisch errichtete Feuerstelle und strich sich kurz durchs Haar. Xena blickte kurz auf und lächelte sie an, dann nickte sie mit dem Kopf neben sich, wo bereits zwei Fische darauf warteten zubereitet zu werden. Gabrielle erwiederte das Lächeln sanft und wandte sich dann den Fischen zu. Ebenso schweigend wie Xena ihr Schwert bearbeitete, machte sie sich nun daran die Fische auszunehmen und zuzubereiten. Es war ungewöhnlich für die junge Bardin derart schweigsam zu sein, aber sie hatte das Gefühl das Worte jetzt fehl am Platze wären. ~Und außerdem..~ schoß es ihr durch den Kopf ~heißt es nicht umsonst das es nur die wahren Freunde sind mit denen man auch schweigen kann~

Schließlich war es Xena die das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach. Ohne aufzuschauen fragte sie beiläufig „Irgendwas Auffälliges gesehen?" Gabrielle schaute auf und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts besonderes...das heißt, doch, fast hätte ich es vergessen..etwa 20 Meter von hier ist eine Feuerstelle auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie sieht schon älter aus, aber das muss ja nicht bedeuten das die Leute die sie benutzt haben schon weg sind" Xena nickte leicht und stand auf.

„In welcher Richtung liegt sie? Ich möchte sie mir lieber noch einmal anschauen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich vertraue deinem Urteil, aber sicher ist sicher" Sie lächelte fast entschuldigend. Gabrielle schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Xena, ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet, im Gegenteil, ich hätte dich so oder so gebeten sie dir noch einmal anzugucken. Wir wissen doch beide das du die bessere Spurenleserin von uns bist, nur weil die Vorsicht zu deiner zweiten Natur geworden ist bin ich doch nicht gekränkt." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Westen. Die Kriegerin lächelte nun freier und wuschelte ihrer Freundin beim Vorbeigehen schnell durch die Haare. „Lass mir noch was übrig ja?"

Gabrielle quietschte leise „Xenaaa.." Schnell schüttelte sie sich die Haare wieder in die richtige Lage und warf grinsend eine bereits abgetrennte Schwanzflosse nach ihr. „Als ob ich so verfressen wäre zwei Fische alleine zu essen." Xena wich geschickt aus und verschwand lachend im Wald, klug genug darauf keine Antwort zu geben. Sie wusste genau das Gabrielle durchaus dazu in der Lage wäre, aber eine Schwanzflosse pro Tag reichte.

Immer noch grinsend schritt sie in die angegebene Richtung, doch mit jedem Schritt den sie sich vom Lager entfernte wurde sie vorsichtiger. Gabrielle hatte Recht, es war möglich das in der Nähe noch ungebetener Besuch lauerte. Jede Faser ihres Körpers angespannt betrat sie schließlich die kleine Lichtung von der Gabrielle gesprochen hatte. Ein Blick genügte um festzustellen, das Gabrielle erneut Recht hatte – die Lichtung war verlassen und die Feuerstelle schon älter. Sie ging zur Mitte der Lichtung und kniete sich nieder, um langsam mit dem Finger durch die Asche zu fahren. In der Mitte war noch eine leichte Wärme zu spüren, und Xena ließ den Blick aufmerksam über das Gras in der Nähe schweifen.

Ganz in der Nähe, auf einem Stück blanker Erde, waren Hufabdrücke zu erkennen. Langsam stand sie auf und trat näher, darauf achtend das sie sie nicht verwischte. Nach einigen Momenten runzelte sie die Stirn, als sie verschiedene Abdrücke erkannte. Offensichtlich waren es mehrere Personen gewesen; nun war sie doch etwas besorgt. Wachsam sah sie sich um und ließ den Blick langsam über das Gras und das Gebüsch schweifen. Schließlich wurde sie fündig, und rasch überbrückte sie die wenigen Meter um aufzuheben woran ihr Blick hängengeblieben war. Gedankenverloren strich sie über die Pfeilspitze des Pfeiles den sie nun in der Hand hielt. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie sich auf den Rückweg machte. Sie wusste was sie hatte wissen wollen.

„Du lagst etwas daneben, unsere Nachbarn ist erst seit heute Morgen weg." meinte Xena, als sie zu ihrem Rastplatz zurückkehrte. „Aber es waren mehr als einer..und ich habe das hier gefunden" Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung warf sie Gabrielle den Pfeil zu, die diesen verdutzt auffing und dann betrachtete.

„Ein Pfeil? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Fragend schaute sie ihre Freundin an, und Xena seufzte leise.

„Ich fürchte es sind Soldaten..nicht mehr als fünf oder sechs, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen wegen ihnen. In der umliegenden Umgebung gibt es soweit ich weiß nichts anderes als kleinere Dörfer, und dieser Pfeil ist nicht von einem Bauer gemacht worden. Wir haben es mit ausgebildeten Soldaten zu tun, aber so weit hier draußen? Das wird nichts Gutes bedeuten..entweder sie suchen etwas, sie sind als Spähtrupp unterwegs oder..wir haben es mit einem Kriegsherrn zu tun"

Die Miene der Kriegerin verdüsterte sich, als sie ihren letzten Gedanken aussprach. Der Gedanke einer Armee so nahe an ihrer Heimatstadt missfiel ihr, und außerdem hatte sie sich darauf gefreut wirklich einmal ein paar unbeschwerte Tage mit Gabrielle erleben zu können.

„Xena, vielleicht suchen sie wirklich nur etwas, nicht jeder Soldat bedeutet gleich Ärger" warf Gabrielle schließlich ein und riss die Kriegerin damit wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Sanft lächelte sie und zauberte damit auch auf Xenas Gesicht ein Lächeln.

„Du hast Recht..wir müssen ja nicht gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen" meinte sie leise und warf ihr dann einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Themawechsel..hast du mir jetzt was zu essen übrig gelassen?" Gespielt verletzt schaute Gabrielle zu ihr und deutete auf das Feuer über dem eine Pfanne stand. „Das Essen ist angerichtet eure Hoheit" Damit drehte sie ihr den Rücken zu.

Nach wenigen Momenten spürte sie wie sie zwei starke Arme umfingen und an sich zogen. „Tut mir Leid.." wisperte Xena leise und zog sie an sich. Sie wusste ebensogut wie die Bardin selbst das diese nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, aber sie genoß das Gefühl von Gabrielles Nähe.

„War doch nur ein Witz" meinte diese leise und kuschelte sich an ihre Freundin. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an Xenas Schulter. Eines der vielen Dinge die sie an Xena liebte war ihre Unberechenbarkeit, zumindest meistens. Sie schien unnahbar zu sein, und im nächsten Moment erlaubte sie ihr tiefer in ihre Seele zu schauen als jedem anderen Menschen. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt essen" meinte Gabrielle schließlich und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Sie wünschte sich noch länger in ihrem Armen zu liegen, aber sie hatte Angst das Xena dann bemerken würde was sie wirklich für sie fühlte, und das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

„Ja vielleicht" stimmte diese ihrer Bardin zu und wandte sich ab um Gabrielle nicht sehen zu lassen, wie weh ihr diese abrupte Zurückweisung tat. Schon nach einem Augenblick hatte sie sich aber wieder gefangen und schenkte Gabrielle ein Lächeln, die dieses liebevoll erwiederte. Wenn dieses Lächeln sehen zu dürfen bedeutete Gabrielle niemals etwas von ihrer Liebe zu ihr zu sagen, dann würde sie das in Kauf nehmen.

Das Essen verlief schweigsam bis Gabrielle ihr Thema von eben wieder aufgriff. „Xena? Werden wir herausfinden was diese Soldaten vorhaben?" In ihren Augen stand ein bittender Ausdruck, und Xena wusste genau das Gabrielle, obwohl sie sonst stets erpicht darauf war andere vor Schaden zu schützen, dieses Mal lieber weiterziehen und die Soldaten Soldaten sein lassen wollte.

Leise seufzte sie, denn genau das war auch ihr Wunsch, wenigstens einmal wollte sie einfach nur auf der Durchreise sein und nicht gleich mehrere Dörfer retten, eine Armee aufhalten und wahrscheinlich gleich noch gegen einen Gott kämpfen.

"Ich denke.." meinte sie zögernd und blickte sie an „..das wir diesmal eine Ausnahme machen können. Es waren nur wenige Soldaten..lass uns einfach hoffen das sie nichts Böses im Sinne haben. Wir ziehen nach dem Essen weiter Richtung Athen, so wie wir es vorgehabt haben." Sie erntete ein dankbares Lächeln und grinste leicht, aber in Gedanken war sie weiterhin bei den Soldaten. Sie hatte das Gefühl das sie früher oder später ihren Weg kreuzen würden, aber sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Darum würde sie sich kümmern wenn es soweit war, vorerst würde sie die Ruhe genießen die sie mit ihrer Bardin erleben durfte.

Die dachte aber garnicht an Ruhe, sondern stopfte sich das letzte Stück Fisch in den Mund und stand auf. Verblüfft schaute Xena auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was wird das wenns fertig ist?" Gabrielle grinste schelmisch. „Du hast gesagt nach dem Essen ziehen wir weiter, und es ist nach dem Essen."

Der Blick der sonst so stoischen Kriegerin wirkte mehr als verdutzt, und Gabrielle musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Jetzt komm schon, beweg dich" Immer noch bis über beide Ohren grinsend zog sie spielerisch an ihrem Arm. Die Augenbraue wanderte noch mehr in die Höhe, und langsam erhob sich Xena, nur um Gabrielle dann die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen.

„Sag mir ganz ehrlich, fühlst du dich nicht gut? Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Ein Summen im Ohr?" Ihr Blick wirkte vollkommen ernst, aber Gabrielle kannte ihre Freundin lange genug um den Schalk in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Statt zu antworten schlug sie ihr leicht gegen den Arm und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Xena versuchte sich vergeblich das Lachen zu verkneifen und brach schließlich in Gelächter aus. Nicht in der Lage ernst zu bleiben stimmte Gabrielle mit ein, und begann schließlich, immer noch leise glucksend, ihre Sachen wieder in Argo's Satteltaschen zu verstauen.

Grinsend beobachtete Xena ihre Freundin. „Ich dachte das wäre ein Scherz gewesen, aber du scheinst es heute ja wirklich eilig zu haben" Noch immer klang sie amüsiert, und Gabrielle warf ohne ihre Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen einen Ast in ihre Richtung, der die Kriegerin weit verfehlte, da sie nicht geschaut hatte wohin sie warf. „Also an deiner Wurftechnik müssen wir noch arbeiten" kommentierte Xena trocken und begann dann ihr zu helfen.

Innerhalb weniger Minten waren sie wieder auf der Straße Richtung Athen, Xena Argo am Zügel führend und Gabrielle neben ihr. „Glaubst du wirklich wir bekommen heute keinen Ärger mehr?" erkundigte sich Gabrielle angelegentlich und warf ihrer Freundin einen Blick zu. Xena grinste leicht und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Wir werden sehen."

* * *

Der Mensch lebt von Reviews.. -drauf zeig- tut euch also keinen Zwang an xD


	2. Eine unerwartete Begegnung

Eine unerwartete Begegnung

Gabrielle hatte schließlich doch Recht gehabt, denn als die Abenddämmerung sich langsam über das Land senkte ging ein Tag zur Neige, der wirklich einmal friedlich und ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle verlaufen war. Während Xena gemächlich neben Argo herschlenderte saß Gabrielle auf Xena's treuer Stute, nachdem sie es geschafft hatte sich den Fuß zu verrenken, bei dem simplen Versuch rückwärts zu laufen und gleichzeitig mit Xena zu reden; dabei war sie gestolpert und beim Hinfallen unglücklich mit dem Fuß an einem Ast hängengeblieben.

Während Gabrielle immer wieder säuerlich zu ihrem Fuß blickte, musste Xena sich ein Grinsen verkneifen wann immer sie zu ihrer Freundin sah; doch da sie heute bereits den Fehler gemacht und angefangen hatte zu lachen als Gabrielle so elegant den Boden küsste, und dafür mit einem bitterbösen Blick und beleidigtem Schweigen gestraft wurde, beließ sie es um des lieben Friedens Willen bei einem leichten Lächeln. ~Immerhin hat sie keinen Fisch nach mir geschmissen~ dachte sie amüsiert, aber ein kurzer Blick auf Gabrielles noch immer beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck legte den Schluss nahe, dass sie nur wegen Ermangelung eines geeigneten Wurfwerkzeuges ohne weitere blaue Flecken davon gekommen war.

Schließlich schaute Xena zu ihrer Bardin und seufzte leise. „Na schön..es tut mir Leid das ich gelacht habe, aber es sah einfach zu süß aus" Sie war stehengeblieben und ergriff nun Argos Zügel, damit auch sie stehenblieb, denn sie traute Gabrielle zu einfach weiterzureiten..wenn sie einmal beleidigt war, dann richtig. Diesmal folgte allerdings eine unerwartete Reaktion, denn statt, wie erwartet, einfach weiter geradeaus in die Luft zu starren, blickte Gabrielle zu Xena herunter und lächelte.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse...ich wollte nur sehen wie lange du es aushälst das ich sauer auf dich bin" Sie grinste leicht und quittierte den leichten Klaps der Kriegerin mit einem Stupser ihres gesunden Fußes. Xena schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann weiter, wobei sie Argo neben sich am Zügel führte. „Wenn du eh schon da oben bist kannst du doch gleich mal nach einem geeigneten Platz für die Nacht Ausschau halten" meinte sie schließlich leicht neckend, und erntete dafür erneut einen leichten Fußtritt, doch Gabrielles Gesicht zeigte deutlich, das sie ihr die Neckerei nicht übelnahm.

„Warum eigentlich ich, ich hab schon unseren Mittagsrastplatz gefunden..du könntest auch mal ein wenig beitragen" Nun hatte die Bardin einen strengen Ton angeschlagen der ebenso gespielt war wie der strenge Gesichtsausdruck. Es war eine Kabbelei wie sie häufiger zwischen ihnn vorkam, und sie war niemals böse gemeint. Im Gegenteil, meistens hatten sie beide Spaß dabei die jeweils andere aufzuziehen, wobei sowohl anklagender Ton wie auch die betroffene oder beileidigte Miene übertrieben gespielt aufgesetzt wurden.

„Ich trag ja wohl genug bei, wer von uns kümmert sich denn immer ums Essen?" führte Xena ihre kleine Kabbelei weiter, während sie Argo hinter dem Ohr kraulte. Gabrielle grinste leicht und beschloss ihre Kriegerin nicht weiter zu triezen. „Du hast ja Recht, tut mir Leid. Und wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit mal für einen Moment von Argo losreißen kannst, da hinten ist ein Wäldchen, da finden wir sicher einen Platz zum übernachten." Die Schwarzhaarige wandte ihren Kopf einmal mehr zu ihrer Freundin und nickte nur leicht.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte keineswegs Argo, sondern Gabrielle gegolten, doch das konnte sie ihr schlecht sagen. Sie würde sie für verrückt erklären, würde Xena ihr sagen, das sie ihren Blick nicht von ihr wenden konnte, ihre Gedanken es nicht lange ohne sie aushielten. Stattdessen wandte sie ihren Blick nun zu dem Wäldchen vor ihnen und konzentrierte sich auf den Pfad, auch wenn sie bei ihren ausgeprägten Sinnen hier ebenso gut im Schlaf hätte entlangwandern können ohne zu stürzen. Wenigstens lenkte es sie, wen auch nur kurz, von ihrer Gefährtin ab.

Gabrielles Gespür was gute Schlafplätze anging hatte sie, wie es sich schließlich herausstellte, auch diesmal nicht getäuscht. Obwohl sie diesmal ohne Bach auskommen mussten, erwies sich das Wäldchen als wahrer Glückstreffer, denn kurz hinter der ersten Biegung lag, wenngleich auch ziemlich versteckt in den Büschen, eine kleine Hütte. Nachdem Xena sie kurz inspiziert und, da offensichtlich verlassen, für gut befunden hatte, ließ sich Gabrielle vom Pferd gleiten und griff nach den Satteltaschen um sie in die Hütte zu tragen.

Ohne nachzudenken trat sie mit dem falschen Fuß auf und knickte prompt ein, da ihr ohenhin lädierter Fuß ihr Gewicht und das der Satteltaschen nicht tragen konnte. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein als der Schmerz durch ihren Fuß schoß und hob die Hände um den Aufprall abzufangen, doch statt des harten Erdbodens spürte sie plötzlich zwei starke Arme die sie auffingen und dann sanft absetzten. Einen Moment verharrte Gabrielle in dieser Position und genoß einfach das Gefühl in den Armen ihrer Kriegerin zu liegen. Schließlich drehte sie sich jedoch zu ihr um ihr zu danken, und fand sich nur Zentimeter von Xena's Gesicht entfernt wieder.

Als sie, wie schon unzählige Male davor, in die tiefblauen Augen ihrer Partnerin schaute, vergaß sie augenblicklich den Schmerz in ihrem Fuß und was sie hatte sagen wollen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren half Xena ihr auf, doch keiner von ihnen unterbrach den Blickkontakt, zu gefesselt waren sie von der jeweils anderen. Diesmal war es Xena die sich zuerst löste. Langsam ließ sie die Hände sinken, die bis gerade auf Gabrielles Armen gelegen hatten, nicht ohne, obgleich unbewusst, kurz über die samtweiche Haut zu streichen. Gabrielle spürte, wie ihr eine angenehme Gänsehaut den Rücken herunter lief, doch bevor sie in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, wandte Xena den Blick ab und meinte leise „Nächstes Mal lässt du mich die Taschen tragen ja? Ich möchte nicht das du dich noch schlimmer verletzt."

Ihre Stimme klang heiser und sandte erneut eine Gänsehaut über Gabrielles Rücken, aber Xena hatte sich schon umgedreht und die Taschen geschultert. Enttäuscht sah ihr die Bardin einen Moment nach, dann senkte sie den Kopf, seufzte leise und folgte ihr. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet von ihrer stoischen Kriegerprinzessin.

Eine halbe Stunde später prasselte ein Feuer vor der Hütte, und während Gabrielle davor kniete und in dem Topf rührte der darüber hing, saß Xena gegen die Wand der Hütte gelehnt und schaute ihr zu. Vor ihr lagen Schwert und Schleifstein, und zunächst hatte sie sich auch damit beschäftigt, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Gabrielle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. Wie so oft legte den Xena den Kopf leicht schräg und verfolgte jede Bewegung ihrer Bardin aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. Für einen Fremden musste es so aussehen als ob sie vor sich hin döste, doch wer sie besser kannte wusste das sie beobachtete. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge als sie zuschaute wie Gabrielle erst probierte, dann den Kopf schüttelte und murmelnd begann in ihrem Beutel nach dem gewünschten Gewürz zu suchen.

Ohne ein Geräusch erhob sich Xena mit katzenhaftem Anmut und schlich sich hinter ihre Bardin, die nicht mitbekam das die Kriegerin sich ihr näherte, einerseits weil Xena das Anschleichen meisterhaft beherrschte, andererseits weil sie zu sehr mit ihrer Suche und ihren Gedanken beschäftigt war als das sie sie hätte bemerken können.

"Suchst du was Bestimmtes?" Mit einem leisen Schrei zuckte Gabrielle zusammen und fuhr herum, nur um sich praktisch in den Armen ihrer Kriegerprinzessin wiederzufinden, da diese den Abstand zwischen ihnen unbemerkt auf wenige Zentimeter verringert hatte, bevor sie die Bardin aus ihren Gedanken riss. Ein schelmischens Grinsen lag auf Xena's Gesicht, nachdem sie Gabrielle wieder einmal erfolgreich geneckt hatte.

"Xena, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das ich es hasse wenn du dich so anschleichst?" Leicht frustriert warf die Blonde ihr den kleinen Gewürzbeutel den sie gerade hielt gegen die Brust, woraufhin Xena ungerührt konterte: "Und wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das du dich nicht nur auf eine Sache konzentrieren darfst, sondern dein gesamtes Umfeld stets im Blick haben musst?" Genervt stöhnte Gabrielle auf, auch wenn sie innerlich zugab das Xena Recht hatte; in ihrem Beruf gab es zu viele Variablen als das sie sich Unvorsichtigkeit erlauben durften.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens blickte Gabrielle auf und lächelte leicht: "In deiner Nähe fühl ich mich halt sicher genug um unvorsichtig zu sein." Das nahm Xena den Wind aus den Segeln, denn sie hatte mit allem, nur nicht mit einem Kompliment gerechnet, so dass sie im ersten Moment nicht wusste wie sie reagieren sollte, ohne zuviel von sich preiszugeben. Schließlich meinte sie leise "Ich werde immer da sein und aufpassen das dir nichts passiert".

Gabrielle spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen traten, und das Lächeln in ihren Augen wurde von einer Sanftheit abgelöst, die selbst bei ihr nur sehr selten zu sehen war. Die Ernsthaftigkeit in Xenas Stimme berührte sie tiefer als sie zugeben wollte, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Keinem von ihnen war aufgefallen, dass Xena Gabrielle während des gesamten Gesprächs im Arm gehalten hatte, etwas, das unglaublich selten vorkam, weil einer von ihnen normalerweise den Kontakt bereits nach wenigen Sekunden abbrach. Diesmal jedoch schienen beide den Kontakt zu suchen, denn Gabrielle war unbewusst näher an Xena herangetreten und diese hatte, statt wie so oft zurückzuweichen, die Arme während des Gesprächs um sie gelegt und sie so festgehalten.

Schweigen senkte sich über sie, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Wie schon so oft trafen sich zwei Augenpaare, doch dieses Mal war es andes als sonst. Zwischen ihnen schien sich eine Spannung aufzubauen die nur darauf wartete sich zu entladen, und der Funke, der so lange geschwelt hatte, sprang über. In Gabrielles Augen lag eine leichte Unsicherheit, doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie das es dafür keinen Grund gab. Das zwischen ihnen war _gut_, es war auf einer so elemetaren Ebene_ richtig, _das ihr angesichts dieser Kraft geschwindelt hätte, wären da nicht zwei stahlblaue Augen die sie sicherer hielten, als Arme es jemals gekonnt hätten.

Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen sah sie, wie Xena's Gesicht sich ihrem langsam näherte, und ohne darüber nachzudenken hob sie leicht den Kopf und näherte sich ihrerseits Xenas Gesicht. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war jetzt nahezu greifbar. Als ihre Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren zögerten beide kurz, und ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke, lasen sie in den Augen der jeweils anderen was sie wissen mussten, bevor beide die Augen geschlossen und Xena ansetzte die letzten Zentimeter zu überbrücken.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen jedoch trafen, zerriss ein lautes Knacken die Stille und lies beide zusammenfahren. Xenas Instinkte übernahmen die Oberhand und sie riss ihren Blick von Gabrielles Augen los um die Umgebung nach Gefahr abzusuchen. Erneut knackte es, wenngleich leiser als beim ersten Mal, und ihr Blick blieb am Lagerfeuer hängen, in dem gerade ein Scheit mit lauten Knacken zerbrach. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht wieder Gabrielle zu, die sie erneut unsicher ansah. Einen Moment blicken sie sich schweigend an, und vielleicht hätten sie in die Atmosphäre zurückgefunden die sie bis gerade umhüllt hatte, wäre in diesem Moment nicht das Geräusch eines aus der Scheide gezogenen Schwertes und das Aufeinanderprallen von Stahl durch die Luft gedrungen.

Sofort fuhren beide herum, dem Geräusch entgegen, und musterten das Gebüsch vor ihnen. Xenas Sinne, sowieso schon unnatürlich gut, waren sofort aufs Äußerste geschärft, und auch Gabrielle war angriffsbereit. Die romantische Atmosphäre war verflogen, die Spannung gewichen, der magische Funke war verschwunden. Tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte Xena sich, als sei sie um etwas betrogen worden, und schmerzlich wurde ihr der erneute Abstand zwischen ihnen bewusst. Als jedoch erneut das metallische Klirren durch dir Luft drang, gefolgt von einem erstickten Aufschrei und einem schweren Aufprall, stürmten beide in Richtung des Geräusches los ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Sie mussten nicht weit laufen um die Ursache des Lärmes zu finden; nur wenige Meter von ihrem Lager entfernt war ein kleiner Trupp Soldaten in einen Kampf verwickelt. Xena und Gabrielle blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen, um auszumachen, gegen wen sie überhaupt kämpften, doch als ein Soldat mit durchstoßener Kehle zu Boden stürzte, erkannten sie eine blonde Frau, die es offensichtlich alleine mit sechs oder sieben Soldaten aufnahm. Ohne zu zögern zog Xena ihr Schwert und ging auf den ihr am nächsten stehenden Soldaten los, der nach enigen Sekunden unter ihrem Schwertstreich zu Boden stürzte.

Gabrielle blieb am Rande stehen, denn ohne ihren Stab war sie nahezu wehrlos und Xena würde mit dem halben Dutzend Soldaten spielend alleine fertig werden. Sie sollte Recht behalten, denn nach wenigen Minuten lagen vier Soldaten bewusstlos oder verletzt am Boden, und die anderen zogen es vor schleunigst den Rückzug anzutreten. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schob Xena ihr Schwert in die Scheide zurück und wandte sich der Frau zu, die nun schwer atmend auf dem Boden saß und sich den Arm hielt, aus dem aus einer Schnittwunde Blut sickerte.

Die Kriegerin kniete sich vor der Frau auf den Boden und hob die Hand um sich die Schnittwunde anzusehen, als die Fremde den Kopf hob und sie anschaute. Entsetzt sprang Xena auf und einige Schritte zurück, doch ihr entsetztes Gesicht wurde rasch von Wut überschattet, und nahm schließlich einen stoischen Ausdruck an. Einzig ihre Augen, aus denen blaue Blitze zu schiessen schienen, verrieten ihre Wut. Gabrielles Gesichtsausdruck gefror, als sie das Gesicht der Frau erblickte. Sekunden später verzerrte blanker Hass ihre Gesichtszüge, denn anders als Xena versuchte sie nicht ihre Emotionen zu verbergen, die der Anblick der Frau in ihr auslösten.

"Callisto!" (Anm. d. A.: Callisto ist in meiner Geschichte weder eine Göttin noch gottähnlich, sondern ein normaler Mensch). Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Fauchen, und nur mit Mühe schien sie sich beherrschen zu können, während sie mit geballten Fäusten auf ihre Erzfeindin am Boden starrte. Die schien Gabrielle nicht einmal gehört zu haben, sondern schaute zu Xena auf, während sie am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit schien. "Hilf mir..".

Die Worte waren so leise geflüstert, dass sie nahezu unhörbar waren, aber Xenas feines Gehör hatte sie aufgenommen. Callisto schickte einen letzten hilfesuchenden Blick zu Xena, bevor sie bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Die schwarzhaarige Kriegerin musterte sie einen Augenblick ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung. Innerlich war sie jedoch geschockter als sie zugeben wollte, denn Callisto sah erbärmlich aus. Die einfachen Kleidungsstücke, gegen die sie ihre Rüstung getauscht hatte, waren schmutzig, teilweise zerrissen, und deuteten auf eine lange und beschwerliche Reise. Arme und Beine schienen noch zierlicher als sonst, und auch insgesamt wirkte die ohnehin schlanke Blonde abgemagert, obgleich sich das schwer sagen ließ, da ihre Kleider weit fielen. Am erschreckensten war jedoch ihr Gesicht; ausgezehrt und hohlwangig, und von Schmerzen und Angst geprägt wirkte es. Obwohl es ihr absurd schien, hatte Xena das Gefühl, das Callisto in letzter Zeit in ständiger Ansgt gelebt hatte, denn anders konnte sie sich den gehetzten Gesichstausdruck, der auch im bewusstlosen Zustand auf ihrem Gesicht lag, nicht erklären.

Etwas ratlos stand sie vor ihrer Erzfeindin und überlegte was sie tun sollte, als Gabrielle's Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Es waren weniger ihre Worte, als der Hass der aus ihrer Stimme sprach, der Xena aufhorchen ließ. "Du denkst doch nicht allen Ernstes darüber nach ihr zu helfen oder? Wir verschwinden von hier, soll sie schauen wie sie alleine klarkommt, sie würde uns ohne zu zögern dem Tod überlassen wenn wir dort lägen!" Wütend schaute sie Xena an. Die zögerte jedoch, und kniete sich schließlich neben Callisto.

"Xena!" Die Angesprochene blickte auf. Ein blitzendes Augenpaar schaute sie an, doch sie erwiderte den Blick fest. "Sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten", meinte sie ruhig, und hob sie hoch. Sie war keineswegs so ruhig wie sie schien, in ihrem Inneren tobte ein heftiger Kampf, doch obwohl sie wusste das Gabrielle Recht hatte, schaffte sie es nicht sie liegenzulassen. Wenn Callisto so verzweifelt war ausgerechnet sie um Hilfe zu bitten, dann war sie wirklich am Ende, und obwohl sie ihrer Erzfeindin bei weitem mehr als einmal den Tod gewünscht hatte, so wollte sie sie doch nicht auf diese Art sterben sehen.

"Xena, verdammt noch mal!" Sie wandte sich mit Callisto auf dem Arm zu ihrer Freundin, die kurz vor dem Explodieren schien. "Sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten", war das Einzige das Xena erneut erwiderte, bevor sie sich in Richtung Lager wandte. Gabrielle folgte ihr schließlich in einiger Entfernung.

"Das werden wir noch bereuen."

* * *

-zaghaft auf den Review Button zeig und ganz lieb guck-


	3. Erklärungen

-räusper- äähm..jaa... -schnell hinter n Stein hüpf- also, nach langer Zeit mal wieder Update...ich hatte unglaublich Probleme mit dem Kapitel, also seid nich zu böse wenns geht

Quietscheentchen: Danke fürs liebe Review, auch wenns etwas erzwungen war ;) mir tats auch Leid die beiden so auseinanderzureißen, aaaber..ich hatte leider keine andere Wahl xD ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir genau so gut wie die anderen beiden, auch wenn ich selbst nicht ganz überzeugt bin xD

* * *

Erklärungen

Als Gabrielle die kleine Lichtung betrat die ihr für diese Nacht Unterschlupf bot, sah sie Xena gerade durch die Tür verschwinden. Statt ihr zu folgen wandte sie ihre Schritte jedoch zu einem umgestürzten Baum, der einige Meter von der Hütte entfernt eine natürliche Bank bildete. Von diesem Platz aus hatte sie die Hütte und das noch immer glimmende Lagerfeuer bestens im Blick, und mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sie sich darauf nieder, um dann die rastlosen Schatten, die das Lagerfeuer an die Hüttenwand warf, abwesend zu beobachten. Körperlich war sie noch anwesend, aber gedanklich war sie weit fort, in einer anderen Zeit und an einem anderen Ort.

Callistos Erscheinen hatte mehr in ihr wachgerufen als ihr lieb war. Bilder von Perdicus schossen ihr durch den Kopf, wie er sterbend in ihren Armen gelegen hatte, Bilder von einer ruhigen Callisto als Xena in ihrem Körper wohnte, Bilder von Kampfszenen, Bilder von Callistos teuflischen Gesicht wenn sie einmal mehr versuchte ihr das Leben zu nehmen...und Bilder von Hope. Momentaufnahmen ihres Lebens, die die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen in ihr wachriefen, doch am stärksten von allen war der Schmerz. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen als sie an ihre Tochter dachte. Sie war böse gewesen, das stand außer Frage, und sie musste sterben, auch das war ihr klar. Letztendlich war sie selbst es gewesen die ihr das Leben nahm, ebenso wie sie es ihr geschenkt hatte. Hope war böse gewesen, ja..aber sie war trotz allem auch ihre Tochter gewesen, und auch wenn sie gegenüber Xena so tat als hätte sie bereits alles hinter sich gelassen..den Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Kindes konnte sie nie ganz vergessen.

Sie konnte ihn verdrängen und ihn in den hintersten Winkel ihres Herzens verbannen, aber vergessen konnte sie ihn nicht, das hatte Callistos Auftauchen ihr nur allzu gut bewiesen. Sie atmete tief durch und wischte sich dann trotzig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht ihretwegen, nie mehr. Dieses Kapitel lag hinter ihr. Schließlich seufzte Gabrielle erneut, und lehnte sich an den Baum hinter ihr. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Fenster der Hütte, hinter dessen Vorhang sie Xenas schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen konnte. Ihre Gedanken schlugen eine neue Richtung ein, und kreisten nun um die Vorfälle vor wenigen Minuten. Es war ihr schleierhaft wie ausgerechnet Callisto in ein solche Lage kommen konnte, und noch unbegreiflicher war es das sie von allen Menschen auf der Welt ausgerechnet Xena um Hilfe bat, doch das alles verblasste hinter der einen Frage, die ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf schoss, und auf die sie einfach keine Antwort fand; warum hatte Xena ihr so bereitwillig geholfen? Xenas Antwort eben war mehr als ungenügend gewesen, sie hatte eher noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als sie zu beantworten. Erneut wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Fenster.

Mittlerweile war der Schatten davor verschwunden, und das leise Rascheln und Klappern, das bis vor kurzem die Luft durchdrungen hatte, war verstummt. Vermutlich versorgte sie gerade Callistos Wunden. Unwillkürlich verzog Gabrielle das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass Xena ihrer Erzfeindin nun ebenso half, wie sie ihr selbst schon so oft geholfen hatte. Sie spürte, wie der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen von Hass verdrängt wurde, von einem so intensiven Hass wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Gleichzeitig stieg Wut in ihr auf, Wut auf Xena, das diese ohne Wenn und Aber ihrer Feindin geholfen hatte und ihr nun mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil kommen ließ als ihr selbst. Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt das Gabrielle ihr nicht gefolgt war.

Wütend wandte sie ihr Gesicht von der Hütte ab. Sie konnte jetzt nicht zu ihnen gehen, nicht jetzt, da so viele Gefühle in ihr tobten. Sie würde sich mit Xena aussprechen wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt war, aber der war definitiv nicht jetzt. Langsam stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Wald. Sie wusste, dass irgendwo dort draußen noch immer die Soldaten waren, und dass sie ihr noch immer gefährlich werden konnten, aber sie brauchte jetzt einen Moment für sich, fernab von allen anderen. Zeit sich zu beruhigen und den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

Währenddessen war Xena in der Hütte damit beschäftigt Callisto zu versorgen, genau wie Gabrielle vermutet hatte. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk lag dabei auf der tiefen Schnittwunde am Arm, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen hatte sie noch mehr, obgleich oberflächliche, Schnittwunden und Verletzungen entdeckt, ebenso wie einen verletzten Knöchel. Nachdem sie nun Verbandsmaterial und einige nützliche Kräuter und Salben, die sie stets bei sich trug, bereit gelegt hatte, machte sie sich daran Callisto noch einmal gründlicher zu untersuchen; bislang hatte sie sie nur oberflächlich gemustert. Sie setzte sich neben die immer noch bewusstlose Blonde aufs Bett und hob die Hände, um sie vom Hals abwärts auf etwaige Knochenbrüche oder Sehnenverletzungen zu untersuchen.

Kurz bevor sie Callisto berührte, zögerte sie einen Moment. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie war seltsam nervös und scheute sich beinahe sie zu berühren. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und begann sie langsam abzutasten. Es gab keinen Grund zur Nervosität, schließlich lag Callisto in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. Das der eigentliche Grund keineswegs die Angst vor einem Angriff war, wurde ihr nicht bewusst.

Nachdem sie ihre unfreiwillige Patientin an Armen, Beinen und Wirbelsäule auf Verletzungen untersucht hatte, hob sie die Hände, um ihren Bauch auf mögliche innere Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie Callisto kaum würde helfen können sollte diese wirklich innere Verletzungen davon getragen haben, nicht hier ohne einen Heiler und die richtigen medizinischen Utensilien, doch es gehörte zu ihrer Routine und einmal Verinnerlichtes ließ sich nur schwer ablegen. Kurz bevor sie sie jedoch berühren konnte, spürte sie wie eine Hand ihre eigene ergriff und festhielt. Überrascht sah sie auf und schaute direkt in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, die unmissverständlich funkelten. Callisto sah sie einige Sekunden an während sie ihr Handgelenk weiterhin fest umklammerte, bis Xena schließlich leicht nickte. Sofort ließ der Druck an ihrer Hand nach und Callisto ließ sich zurücksinken, während sie wieder in ihre Bewusstlosigkeit zurückfiel.

Schweigend und ohne sich zu bewegen saß Xena einige Augenblicke neben ihrer bewusstlosen Feindin und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Schließlich begann sie die leichten Schnittwunden und den verletzten Knöchel zu behandeln, eine Sache die nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch nahm. Dann wandte sie sich der tieferen Schnittwunde am Arm zu. Mit wenigen Stichen schloss sie die Wunde und verband sie geschickt, während sie immer wieder einen kurzen Blick auf Callistos Gesicht warf. Offensichtlich war sie wirklich wieder bewusstlos geworden, denn sie zuckte während der ganzen Prozedur nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Schließlich stand Xena auf und verließ die Hütte, ohne noch einmal versucht zu haben sie auf innere Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie Callistos Wunsch respektierte, bei jedem anderen hätte sie sich einfach darüber hinweggesetzt sobald derjenige wieder bewusstlos war, doch bei ihr war es anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte oder wollte sie sich nicht einfach über den Willen der Blonden hinwegsetzen.

In Gedanken versunken setzte sie sich neben das Feuer und holte aus alter Gewohnheit den Schleifstein hervor, obwohl es eigentlich keinen Grund gab das Schwert erneut zu schärfen. Sie hatte den Stein gerade an die Schneide gesetzt, als ihr auffiel, dass etwas fehlte.

„Gabrielle?" Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie sich um. Als sie keine Spur von ihr erblickte, stand sie auf und musterte ihre Umgebung genauer. Als erstes fiel ihr Gabrielles Stab ins Auge, der achtlos neben der halb gemachten Bettstatt lag, danach die Fußspuren die vom Feuer weg in den Wald führten. Ohne zu zögern stand sie auf und begann der Spur zu folgen, auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sie warnte, dass es dumm, ja sogar gefährlich sein konnte Callisto mit ihren Habseligkeiten allein zu lassen. Dennoch folgte Xena der Bardin, weniger weil sie um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war, denn die Soldaten waren vorübergehend aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden, sondern weil sie spürte das sie mit ihr reden musste. Sie schuldete Gabrielle eine Erklärung, dessen war sie sich bewusst; das Problem war nur, das sie keine Ahnung hatte wie diese aussehen sollte.

Sie konnte ja nicht einmal sich selbst genau erklären warum sie Callisto geholfen hatte, wie sollte sie es dann ihrer Freundin verständlich machen?

Trotzdem folgte sie den leichten Fußabdrücken weiter in den Wald, während sie beständig nach einem Zeichen ihrer Freundin Ausschau hielt. Gabrielles Verschwinden konnte nur bedeuten dass sie wütend war, und das eigentlich auch zu Recht, und obwohl Xena wusste nur zu gut das man Gabrielle besser in Ruhe ließ wenn sie in einer solchen Stimmung war, hatte sie das Bedürfnis sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht wenn ihre Bardin ernsthaft böse auf sie war.

Als sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten am Ufer eines kleinen Baches ankam, wusste sie, obwohl sie ihre Freundin nirgends sah, dass Gabrielle in der Nähe war. Sie selbst fand den Anblick des Baches im Mondschein nicht unbedingt beeindruckend, doch sie lebte mittlerweile lange genug mit Gabrielle zusammen um zu wissen, dass ihr dieser Ort sicherlich gefallen würde. Langsam folgte sie dem Flusslauf, bis sie schließlich in einiger Entfernung eine Silhouette erkannte, die zweifellos Gabrielle gehörte. Ohne ein Wort näherte sie sich ihr, bis sie schließlich nur noch wenige Schritte hinter ihr stand. Krampfhaft überlegte sie, wie sie das Gespräch am besten beginnen könnte, doch Gabrielle nahm ihr schließlich diese Aufgabe ab.

„Verschwinde." Es war nicht Wut oder Verachtung was Xena erschreckte; was sie erschreckte, war vielmehr das völlige Fehlen einer Emotion in ihrer Stimme. Gabrielle hatte mit einer Ruhe gesprochen, die Xena mehr als nur beunruhigte. Sie hätte es begrüßt wenn sie geschrien hätte, hätte es verstanden wenn sie weggelaufen wäre, sie wäre sogar beruhigt wenn Gabrielle etwas nach ihr geworfen hätte… doch stattdessen schlug ihr diese Kälte entgegen, eine Kälte die sie sonst nur von sich selbst kannte. „Gabrielle, ich..." setzte Xena an, doch sie kam nicht weit. „Xena, ich meine es ernst…geh. Geh einfach. Ich will nichts sagen das ich hinterher bereue, und ich fürchte wenn ich jetzt mit dir rede wird genau das passieren." Während sie redete, blickte sie weiterhin auf den Bach vor ihren Füßen; sie weigerte sich, sich umzudrehen.

Xena schloss für einen Moment die Augen und seufzte leise. Sie hatte gewusst das sie den Unwillen ihrer Bardin auf sich geladen hatte als sie ihrer erbittertsten Feindin half, aber bis gerade war ihr nicht klar gewesen was für ein Ausmaß Gabrielles Wut hatte. Und dafür konnte sie ihr nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen; obwohl diese Feindschaft eigentlich zwischen Callisto und ihr bestand, hatte Gabrielle viel mehr darunter leiden müssen als sie selbst, und ihr Hass auf Callisto war mehr als nachvollziehbar.

Vielleicht hatte Gabrielle Recht, und ein Gespräch würde jetzt nur eskalieren; andererseits war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass wenn sie das jetzt nicht klärten, ihre Freundschaft einen Knacks bekam, den sie so schnell nicht würden beheben können.

Vorsichtig trat Xena neben Gabrielle und setzte sich. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf das Gesicht ihrer Bardin zeigte ihr einen unnahbaren Ausdruck, zusammen mit der fortdauernden Weigerung Xena anzuschauen. Die Kriegerin schwieg einen Moment und setzte dann zum sprechen, um direkt darauf wieder zu verstummen. Nach mehreren missglückten Anläufen schaffte sie es schließlich zu sprechen.

„Gabrielle…ich weiß das du nicht mit mir reden willst, und ich...ich kann das absolut verstehen. Ich verlange auch gar nicht das du mit mir redest...ich möchte nur, das du mir einen Moment zuhörst." Noch immer gab die Bardin kein Zeichen, dass sie Xena überhaupt gehört hatte.

Diese seufzte leise. „Ich weiß, dass das was ich eben getan habe für dich unverständlich sein muss. Callisto hat uns so oft angegriffen, uns so oft bedroht…sie hat uns…so viel genommen. Ich kann deine Wut verstehen. Und, um ehrlich zu sein…ich weiß es selbst nicht genau warum ich ihr geholfen habe. Wenn nicht mal ich es verstehe, wie solltest du es dann…" Sie lächelte gequält.

„Alles was ich dir sagen kann…ist, dass ich…als ich Callisto da liegen sah, als ich sie, ausgerechnet sie um Hilfe flehen hörte…es kam mir einfach so…so falsch vor. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Ich meine, sie ist die Starke, die Böse, sie taucht immer wieder auf und richtet Unheil an, versucht uns das Leben schwer zu machen, und wir…wir kämpfen dagegen, wir versuchen möglichst viel wieder gut zu machen von dem Schaden den sie angerichtet hat. Sie ist…das Gegengewicht zu uns, verstehst du…ohne Böses würde das Gute nichts mehr wert sein…sie ist die Böse und wir sind das Gute, wir stehen uns gegenüber, wir halten uns gegenseitig im Gleichgewicht…und…Callisto hat dieses Gleichgewicht…" Sie brach ab und seufzte erneut.

„Vergiss was ich gesagt hab…ich versteh es selber nicht. Ich…verdammt Gabrielle, ich bin nicht gut mit Worten, das weißt du…es tat mir weh, die sonst so stolze Kriegerin verletzt und um Hilfe bittend zu sehen, ok? Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, deswegen hat sich aber nichts an meinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber geändert! Sie hat mir meinen Sohn genommen, sie hat mir mehr als einmal beinahe dich genommen…und das werde ich ihr nie verzeihen können. Ich würde es nicht überleben dich zu verlieren. Ich brauche dich. Und im Moment habe ich das Gefühl das ich dich verliere…bitte Gabrielle…ich weiß wie schwer es dir fallen muss sie zu tolerieren, aber es wird nur für ein paar Tage sein…zwei…oder drei…ich verlange nicht von dir das du dich um sie kümmerst, oder das du es gut heißt was ich tue, ich möchte nur…ich möchte nur das es duldest, das du…das du bei mir bleibst…" Ihre Stimme versagte und sie schwieg.

Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie wusste nicht was; sie konnte nur hoffen das Gabrielle wenigstens versuchte sie zu verstehen, und das sie ihr vielleicht irgendwann verzieh. Sie hatte mehr von sich preisgegeben als sie gewollt hatte, und ihre Ansprache war ihr unglaublich schwer gefallen. Jetzt saß sie schweigend da und wartete auf eine Reaktion von dem Menschen, der ihr am meisten bedeutete. Die Sekunden schienen endlos bis Gabrielle endlich den Kopf drehte und sie anschaute. Betroffen stellte Xena fest das sie weinte, und als sie sprach klang ihre Stimme gebrochen.

„Xena ich…du hast Recht, ich kann weder verstehen noch gutheißen was du tust. Callisto hat mir so unendlich weh getan, und das werde ich ihr nie verzeihen können. Ich verstehe nicht warum du ihr hilfst, und ich weiß nicht ob ich es je werde…aber ich vertraue dir. Ich werde dir nicht helfen, aber…Xena, glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich deswegen verlassen? Wir haben zu viel zusammen durchgemacht als das ich das könnte…du bist mein Leben Xena…wie könnte ich ohne dich weiterleben?" Sie schaute in die ihr so vertrauten blauen Augen und eine Spur eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Xena spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen, ob von ihren Worten oder vor Erleichterung das Gabrielle bei ihr blieb konnte sie nicht sagen. Es war selten dass die Kriegerin weinte, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht anders. Eine einsame Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

Ohne nachzudenken lehnte Gabrielle sich vor und wischte sie weg, dann rutschte sie nach vorne und umarmte Xena. Sie spürte wie Xena die Umarmung erwiderte und sie fest an sich drückte.

„Es tut mir so Leid…" Gabrielle lächelte leicht und strich ihr über die Wange. „Schon ok…es tut mir auch Leid…ich habe etwas überreagiert…" Xena lächelte nun ihrerseits und nahm die Bardin wieder in den Arm. „Vielleicht haben wir beide einen Fehler gemacht…lass uns einfach das Beste daraus machen." Sie gab Gabrielle einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf. „Komm...mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Callisto so lange allein zu lassen…nicht wenn unsere Sachen dort sind… und unsere Waffen."

Gabrielle wischte sich die letzte Träne aus dem Gesicht und stand ebenfalls auf. „Dann lass uns gehen…bevor noch was Schlimmes passiert." Xena legte ihren Arm um die Jüngere und grinste leicht „Viel schlimmer kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr werden" Sie wurde mit einem Lächeln und einem leichten Rippenstoß belohnt, doch dann wurde Gabrielle wieder ernst.

„Xena?" Die Schwarzhaarige wandte den Kopf zu ihr. „Ich finde es trotzdem nicht in Ordnung…und ich werde dir nicht dabei helfen. Sie ist nur vorrübergehend geduldet."

Xena strich ihr leicht über den Arm. „Mehr verlange ich auch nicht von dir…mir reicht es wenn du einfach in meiner Nähe bist."

Gabrielle schaute sie liebevoll an und nahm ihre Hand.

„Dann lass uns gehen…bevor Callisto unser Lager in Schutt und Asche legt."


	4. Überraschende Erkenntnisse

Ok, direkt mal Butter bei die Fische..ich hab quasi keine Ausrede warum ich nicht geupdated hab..und ich bitte höflichst nicht mit Sachen nach mir zu werfen, für den Fall das überhaupt jemand anwesend ist der sich noch für die Story interessiert.. 'Grillen zirpen' xD Wie auch immer, viel Spaß, und ich bin auch schon wieder weg xD

* * *

Überraschende Erkenntnisse

Als Xena und Gabrielle schließlich zu ihrem Lager zurückkehrten, fanden sie es zu ihrer Erleichterung genau so vor wie sie es verlassen hatten. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Xena auch nicht erwartet das Callisto sich an ihren Sachen vergreifen würde; zum einen war sie verletzt und vermutlich nicht einmal aufgewacht während sie weg waren, zum anderen wäre es selbst für Callisto unlogisch gewesen sie zu verärgern, nachdem sie offensichtlich ihre Hilfe brauchte. Xena hatte sich mehr Sorgen wegen den Soldaten gemacht, die möglicherweise noch immer in der Gegend waren, ganz zu schweigen von den üblichen Wegelagerern und Dieben, die sich normalerweise in Wäldern wie diesen herumtrieben. Zum Glück hatte sich niemand in ihr Lager verirrt, denn Xena hatte heute Abend keinen Nerv mehr auch noch hinter ihren gestohlenen Sachen herzujagen.

Die nächsten paar Minuten herrschte völlige Stille, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von leisem Klappern oder Rascheln, während Xena das Lager fertig herrichtete und Gabrielle das vorher zubereitete Essen noch einmal aufwärmte. Als sie Xena schließlich eine Schüssel reichte, nickte diese nur dankend und begann ebenso schweigend zu essen wie sie zuvor gearbeitet hatte. Gabrielle öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schwieg dann aber doch, unschlüssig wie sie das, was sie sagen wollte, zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Es war ungewöhnlich für die Bardin sich nicht ausdrücken zu können, war es doch gerade die Fähigkeit ihre Empfindungen und Eindrücke stets in Worte fassen zu können, die sie auszeichnete. Anderseits waren die Umstände selbst für jemanden der mit Xena durch das Land zog nicht gerade als normal zu bezeichnen.

Schließlich holte sie tief Luft und schaute ihre Freundin an. „Xena..ich..also.." Sie seufzte leise. „Hast du eigentlich mal darüber nachgedacht was das bedeutet, dass du Callisto geholfen hast?" Xena seufzte tief und stellte ihre Schüssel beiseite. Sie hatte gewusst das diese Diskussion noch nicht ausgestanden war, aber sie hatte gehofft das Gabrielle wenigstens bis morgen warten würde. Vielleicht schaffte sie es sie auf morgen zu vertrösten, denn Xena wollte jetzt eigentlich nur noch ins Bett. „Gabrielle..lass uns das bitte morgen klären ja? Außerdem dachte ich, ich hätte dir meine Gründe eben einigermaßen verständlich machen können?" Gabrielle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein..also..doch..ich meine, du hast mir gesagt warum du ihr geholfen hast, und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich deine Entscheidung toleriere. Ich bin nicht einverstanden, aber ich nehme es hin. Aber was ich eigentlich meine, ist...wie willst du mit ihr um dich herum leben? Du kannst ihr nicht trauen Xena, und das weißt genau so gut wie ich. Wie willst du ruhig schlafen? Soll einer von uns wach bleiben, Nacht für Nacht? Was wird passieren wenn wir angegriffen werden? Wenn wir abgelenkt sind? Wir werden unser Lager, unsere Sachen keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen können, wir werden ihr niemals den Rücken zudrehen können...hast du auch darüber nachgedacht als du den glorreichen Entschluss gefasst hast ihr zu helfen?"

Xena grinste leicht und setzte zu sprechen an, doch Gabrielle stand auf und lief hin und her, ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „Sie wird uns nicht helfen, sie wird uns nicht unterstützen. Sie wird uns nur zur Last fallen! Wer weiß was wir uns mit ihr eingebrockt haben, weißt du denn wovor sie auf der Flucht ist? Es wird nichts Geringes sein wenn Callisto, Callisto! um Hilfe bittet. Wir werden keine ruhige Minute mehr haben...wir werden…" Sie tigerte weiter wütend hin und her. Xena lächelte einen Moment in sich hinein und stand dann auf. Sie wartete einen Moment bis Gabrielle erneut vorbei kam und hielt sie dann am Arm fest. „Gabrielle..Gabrielle!" Die Bardin reagierte nicht, sondern brabbelte weiter wütend vor sich hin. Xena schaute sie einen Moment ratlos an, und tat dann das Erstbeste das ihr in den Sinn kam; hätte sie darüber nachgedacht hätte sie vermutlich niemals den Mut dazu aufgebracht, doch für einen Augenblick dachte sie nur daran Gabrielle zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihre Bardin sanft.

Vollkommen überrumpelt verstummte Gabrielle und war einen Moment unfähig sich zu rühren, geschweigen denn den Kuss zu erwidern. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als träfe sie ein Blitz, ein sehr angenehmer Blitz, der durch ihren Körper wanderte und eine wohlige Wärme hinterließ. Unwillkürlich hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, doch in dem Moment in dem sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte und den Kuss erwidern wollte, ihrer Kriegerin zeigen wollte was in ihr vorging, löste sich Xena von ihr. Gabrielle stand einige Sekunden regungslos da, während sie versuchte die Erinnerung an das Gefühl von Xenas Lippen auf ihren eigenen festzuhalten. Als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, schaute sie direkt in ein Paar eisblauer Augen, die schnell den Blick abwandten als sie den Blickkontakt bemerkten.

„Ich hatte niemals vor sie länger bei uns zu behalten. Sobald sie wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen ist, verschwinden wir von hier...ohne sie." Xena wagte einen kurzen Blick zu ihrer Gefährtin, und wandte sich dann der Hütte zu. „Ich..ähm…schau noch einmal nach ihr. Du kannst ja schon mal ins Bett gehen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in der kleinen Hütte. Gabrielle schaute ihr einen Moment verwirrt nach, und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sie den Sinn ihrer Worte überhaupt verstand. Schließlich breitete sich jedoch ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das sich schnell in ein Strahlen verwandelte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung streifte sie die Schuhe von den Füßen und kuschelte sich anschließend in ihr, wenn auch etwas improvisiertes, Bett. Sanft strich sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen. Xena hatte sie geküsst…sicher hatte sie sich danach schnell abgewandt als wäre nichts geschehen, aber es hätte sie auch überrascht wenn ihre Kriegerin anders reagiert hätte, schließlich war sie noch nie der Typ für große Gefühle. Erneut schlich sich ein Strahlen auf das Gesicht der Bardin. Auch wenn Xena den Kuss unterbrochen hatte…auch wenn sie so tat als wäre nichts…sie hatte sie geküsst. Vielleicht bedeutete sie ihrer Freundin doch mehr als sie gedacht hatte…vielleicht empfand Xena doch ebenso wie sie. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung ihre Freundin nicht zu verlieren wenn sie ihr die Wahrheit sagte.

Als Xena schließlich wieder aus der Hütte trat, war Gabrielle längst in Morpheus' Reich hinübergeglitten. Sie hatte die eigentlich nur wenige Minuten dauernde Untersuchung absichtlich in die Länge gezogen, in der Hoffnung, dass Gabrielle dann bereits schlafen würde wenn sie wiederkam; sie wollte ein Gespräch um jeden Preis vermeiden. Erleichtert setzte sie sich ans Feuer, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihre Freundin tief und fest schlief. Sie wusste, dass sie über das, was gerade eben geschehen war reden mussten, doch nicht heute Abend, nicht wenn noch immer ein solches Gefühlschaos in ihr tobte. Während das Feuer langsam herunterbrannte, beobachtete Xena ihre Bardin liebevoll und nachdenklich zugleich. Mit den Augen folgte sie den zuckenden Schatten, die das Feuer auf ihre Haut warf, und sie in einem matten Bronzeton schimmern ließ. Es gab nichts auf der Welt das Xena jetzt lieber getan hätte, als hinüberzugehen und mit den Fingern sanft über ihre Haut zu streichen, ihre Bardin in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie sie liebte.

Es waren nur wenige Schritte die sie voneinander trennten, und doch war es gleichzeitig eine unüberwindbare Kluft. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr niemals sagen konnte was sie wirklich empfand. Es gab für sie keine Chance, ihre Bardin jemals anders als freundschaftlich in den Arm zu nehmen. Würde sie Gabrielle die Wahrheit sagen…würde sie sie für immer verlieren. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin heute bereits viel zu viel von sich preisgegeben, hatte ihr unabsichtlich einen tieferen Blick in ihre Seele gewährt als sie gewollt hatte. Langsam strich sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, noch immer Gabrielles Lippen auf ihren spüren zu können; eine wunderschöne Erinnerung, und eine Erinnerung musste es bleiben. So etwas durfte nie wieder geschehen; dieses Mal konnte sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig losreißen, doch das nächste Mal würde sie die Kontrolle verlieren und sie so küssen, wie sie es in ihren Träumen bereits tat, und das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Mit ihrer Kontrolle würde sie ihre Seele verlieren, sie würde, ebenso wie ihr Herz, mit der blonden jungen Frau vor ihr verschwinden.

Xena seufzte leise und krabbelte lautlos in das Bett neben der schlafenden Bardin. Vielleicht hatte Gabrielle nicht gemerkt was wirklich in ihr vorgegangen war…vielleicht hatte sie den Kuss rein freundschaftlich aufgenommen. Vielleicht gab es Hoffnung ihre Freundin nicht zu verlieren wenn sie ihr die Wahrheit verschwieg.

Als Gabrielle am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen und tauchte die kleine Lichtung in gleißendes Morgenlicht. Verschlafen blinzelte die Bardin in das Licht, dann tauchte sie unter ihre Decke um das Aufstehen noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Sie hatte bereits die Augen wieder geschlossen, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und war gerade dabei wieder in einen leichten Schlaf hinüberzugleiten, als sie etwas stutzen ließ. Sie schob die Decke wieder von sich und richtete sich halb auf; das Camp um sie herum war in eine friedliche Stille getaucht, und weder Mensch noch Tier störte die morgendliche Idylle. Was sie jedoch vollends aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, war keineswegs ein verdächtiges Geräusch gewesen; es war vielmehr das völlige Fehlen eines Geräusches und die Stille um sie herum, die Gabrielle stutzig gemacht hatte. Mit einem kurzen Blick vergewisserte sie sich, dass die Schlafstatt neben ihr leer war; das war nicht ungewöhnlich, stand Xena doch für gewöhnlich immer früher auf als sie. Normalerweise begann sie dann allerdings das Camp aufzuräumen und ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, um einen möglichst raschen Aufbruch zu gewährleisten; an das Frühstück wagte sich Xena nach einem einzigen, aber katastrophalen Versuch nicht mehr, das überließ sie Gabrielle. Heute jedoch war kein Zeichen von Xena zu sehen oder zu hören.

Beunruhigt setzte sich Gabrielle auf und blickte sich prüfend um; es gab jedoch keinerlei Anzeichen eines Kampfes, und auch Xenas Waffen und ihre Rüstung lagen noch immer neben ihrem zerwühlten Bett. Sie beschloss die Angelegenheit für den Moment auf sich beruhen zu lassen und sich lieber dem Frühstück zu widmen; in all den Jahren hatte sie gelernt Xena zu vertrauen und ihre Eigenheiten hinzunehmen, und wenn es der Kriegerprinzessin einfiel einen Morgenspaziergang zu machen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dann war das eben so.

Gähnend krabbelte Gabrielle aus dem Bett und begann das Frühstück zuzubereiten; sie war sich ziemlich sicher das Xena jeden Moment auftauchen würde, und dann wollte sie wahrscheinlich etwas zu essen haben. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Kriegerin und vor allem die letzte Nacht klopfte ihr Herz schneller; einerseits sehnte sie sich Xenas Auftauchen herbei, andererseits fürchtete sie sich davor ihr gegenüberzustehen. Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, trat Xena aus den Büschen vor ihr, nur mit ihrem ledernen Unterkleid bekleidet und mit nassen Haaren. Gabrielle schenkte ihr ein schüchternes und etwas unsicheres Lächeln und wandte sich dann schnell wieder dem Essen zu, um sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als sie schließlich sprach, tat sie es ohne sich zu ihrer Freundin umzudrehen, wohl wissend dass diese sich gerade abtrocknete und das sie bei diesem Anblick kein Wort mehr herausbringen würde.

„Du warst baden?" Xena schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber, doch Gabrielle hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. „Ja..es war die Nacht ziemlich heiß...also...ich meine...unter der Decke…mit der Decke…und...es war ziemlich warm, deswegen dachte ich, ich nehme schnell ein Bad…" Sie brach ab und gab sich eine mentale Ohrfeige für ihr albernes Rumgestammel. Sie war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen, aber gerade hatte sie sich wirklich selbst übertroffen; wenn sie hatte erreichen wollen dass Gabrielle die gestrige Aktion wirklich nur als Freundschaftsakt sah, hatte sie sich gerade gründlich entgegengearbeitet. Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Na ja, wie gesagt, ich dachte ein erfrischendes Bad am Morgen kann ja nicht schaden." Es war die Nacht tatsächlich sehr warm gewesen, beinahe schwül, doch das war keineswegs der Grund warum sie heute Morgen verschwunden war. Vielmehr hatte sie darüber nachdenken wollen, wie sie Gabrielle möglichst beiläufig klarmachen konnte, dass der Kuss gestern rein gar nichts zu bedeuten hatte, und das möglichst ohne sich wieder zum totalen Deppen zu machen so wie gerade eben. Leider war ihr auch nach einer Runde um den kleinen See und einem ausgedehnten Bad keine auch nur halbwegs akzeptable Lösung eingefallen, von den richtigen Worten ganz zu schweigen.

Auf Gabrielles Lippen hatte sich während Xenas Erklärungsversuch ein kleines Lächeln geschlichen; es war immer wieder süß wenn ihre Kriegerin nach den richtigen Worten suchte…und scheiterte. Nachdem die peinliche Stille lange genug angedauert hatte, beschloss sie ihre Freundin zu erlösen. Sie drehte sich halb zu ihr herum und nickte leicht. „Du hast Recht, es war die Nacht wirklich warm…aber du hättest mich doch wecken können, ich wäre auch gerne eine Runde schwimmen gegangen." Xena grinste leicht und fand wieder zu ihrer alten Selbstsicherheit zurück. „Um ein Kissen ins Gesicht zu bekommen, weil es ja noch `viel zu früh zum aufstehen` wäre?" Sie lachte leise als Gabrielle ihr leicht mit dem Kochlöffel drohte. „Als würde ich so reagieren wenn du mich weckst…" Grinsend ging sie hinüber zu Xena und gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter, was diese mit einem leichten Stupser ihres Fußes quittierte. Was sie dabei jedoch nicht bedacht hatte war, dass Gabrielles Knöchel noch immer nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt war, was zur Folge hatte das die Bardin wieder einmal in Xenas Armen landete.

Diese hatte ihre Freundin geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen, und fand sich einmal mehr dem Blick aus klaren, grünen Augen ausgesetzt. Xena spürte erneut wie ihr Herz mit ihrem Verstand um die Oberhand rang; einerseits wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Bardin in den Armen zu halten und zu küssen, andererseits spürte sie den unwiderstehlichen Drang wegzulaufen um nichts Dummes zu tun, um Gabrielle nicht zu verlieren. Gerade als sie spürte dass ihr Verstand im Begriff war zu verlieren, wurden sie glücklicherweise aus unterbrochen. Simultan wandten sie die Köpfe zu der kleinen Hütte, aus der ein lautes Scheppern ertönt war, auf welches ein unterdrückter Fluch folgte. Nur Sekunden später schwang die Tür auf und Callisto erschien im Türrahmen, die Hand an ihrem verbundenen Oberarm.

Zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben war Xena froh ihre Erzfeindin zu sehen, bot sie ihr doch die ideale Entschuldigung sich von Gabrielle zu entfernen. Sie stand rasch auf und trat bis auf ein paar Schritte an Callisto heran. „Wie geht's dir? Alles in Ordnung mit deinem Arm?" In ihrer Stimme schwang mehr Freundlichkeit mit als sie geplant hatte, vermutlich weil sie ihr dankbar für ihr plötzliches Auftauchen war. Ein Blick in Callistos Augen zeigte ihr jedoch, dass sie von ihr nicht das Gleiche erwarten konnte; ihre braunen Augen blickten sie kalt an. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht; außerdem war es sowieso nur ein Kratzer, ich hätte deine Hilfe nicht gebraucht!" Die Stimme der Blonden war kalt, fast schon ein wenig überheblich, aber Xena beschloss sie vorerst nicht daran zu erinnern dass sie gestern um genau diese gebeten hatte. Stattdessen zog sie nur eine Braue hoch und bedeutete ihr anschließend sich an das Feuer zu setzen.

Einen Augenblick blieb Callisto noch stehen und durchbohrte die Kriegerin mit ihrem Blick, bevor sie sich, wenn auch widerwillig, auf den Stamm in der Nähe des Feuers setzte, derselbe der gestern schon Gabrielle als Bank gedient hatte.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen im Lager, während sich die drei unfreiwilligen Gefährtinnen unsicher, kalt und in Gabrielles Fall wütend ansahen. Als sich auch nach einer guten halben Minute noch niemand rührte, seufzte Xena innerlich und ging an ihrer offensichtlich zu Stein erstarrten Freundin vorbei zu der Feuerstelle. Gabrielle war offenbar noch nicht bereit Callisto in irgendeiner Form entgegenzukommen – nicht das Xena das nicht verstanden hätte – also musste sie wohl selbst den Anfang machen. Schweigend nahm die Kriegerin eine Schüssel und füllte etwas von dem undefinierbaren Brei aus dem Topf hinein; sie wusste nicht genau was es war, aber die vergangenen Jahre hatten ihr gezeigt das man kochtechnisch mit Gabrielle immer auf der sicheren oder vielmehr wohlschmeckenden Seite war. Ihre Erzfeindin beäugte die ihr angebotene Schüssel argwöhnisch und schien darüber nachzudenken ob sie sie annehmen oder Xena lieber ins Gesicht werfen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich jedoch für Ersteres, verzichtete jedoch auf ein Wort des Dankes. Xena hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Statt sich jedoch selbst etwas zu nehmen setzte sie sich in einigem Abstand vor Callisto, Gabrielle mit sich hinunterziehend, die bis dato immer noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war die Blonde mit ihrem Blick zu erdolchen.

Bevor Xena jedoch zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte um endlich einmal die Frage anzuschneiden, was um der Götter Willen eben jene Blonde bei ihnen zu suchen hatte, meldete sich Gabrielle zu Wort, die es wohl endlich für nötig befand sich in das nicht vorhandene Gespräch einzuklinken. „Du trägst immer noch das Shirt von gestern."

Sie erntete von beiden Kriegerinnen einen ungläubigen Blick, auch wenn Callistos Augen eher spöttisch als ungläubig schauten. „Tatsächlich..wäre mir beinahe entgangen, danke Gabrielle." Ihre Stimme triefte geradezu vor geheuchelter Überraschung, während sie die Bardin zuckersüß anlächelte. Die verschränkte beinahe trotzig die Arme. „Im Haus lagen frische Sachen und du hast eine neue Hose an, aber das Shirt hast du nicht gewechselt." In ihrer Stimme schwang bereits ein wütender Unterton mit, während sie das Oberteil taxierte, so als sei dieses Stück Stoff Schuld an allem. „Ja und? Verbessere mich wenn ich mich täusche, aber bisher war ich der Annahme das es immer noch meine Sache sei, was ich wann und wo trage!" Die falsche Freundlichkeit die sie gerade noch an den Tag gelegt hatte war wie weggezaubert, und ihre Stimme nahm eine bedenklich leise Tonlage an. Währenddessen saß Xena zwischen den beiden und bedachte mal die eine, mal die andere mit einem verwirrten Blick, während sie sich fragte ob sie den offenbar entscheidenden Punkt dieses Gesprächs verpasst hatte, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung worum es eigentlich ging. Sicher, Callisto hatte das alte Oberteil anbehalten obwohl in der Hütte auch frische Sachen bereitlagen, aber sie verstand nicht warum die beiden gerade so ein Theater darum machten…es war schließlich nur ein Oberteil, bei Zeus.

Als Gabrielle sich erhob wandte Xena den Kopf zu ihr, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte war ihre Freundin auch schon an ihr vorbei zu Callisto gestürmt. „Es ist dreckig, es ist verschlissen und es stinkt! In der Hütte liegen frische Sachen, also zieh sie gefälligst an! Oder sind sie nicht gut genug für die Dame? Sind unsere Sachen nicht fein genug für dich?" Sie zerrte an dem Oberteil und funkelte Callisto wutentbrannt an. „Du kommst hierher, flehst uns an dir zu helfen, lässt dich von uns behandeln, und unser Essen ist gut genug für dich aber nicht unsere Sachen? Was willst du eigentlich?" Mittlerweile schrie sie die Blonde an, die, statt die Bardin einfach zu Boden zu schlagen, vor ihr zurückgezuckt war und reflexartig die Arme um sich gelegt hatte, so als wollte sie sich schützen.

Xena saß immer noch wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Platz und beobachtete die Szene verwirrt. Zum einen war ihr immer noch nicht klar, was genau es eigentlich mit diesem ominösen Oberteil auf sich hatte, zum anderen, und das war viel wichtiger, war sie schlicht verblüfft von Callistos Reaktion. Offensichtlich war das überhebliche Verhalten von eben, dass sie eigentlich von ihr gewöhnt war, nur gespielt gewesen, und mehr denn je brannte ihr die Frage unter den Nägeln, was in aller Welt Callisto so erschreckt haben könnte, dass sie sogar vor Gabrielle zurückzuckte.

Ein reißendes Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und die darauf folgende, nach dem Geschrei wenige Sekunden vorher unnatürlich anmutende Stille ließ Xena alarmiert aufblicken, beinahe davon überzeugt eine der beiden blutend am Boden zu sehen. Stattdessen sah sie jedoch nur die erstarrten Figuren der beiden Streithähne vor sich, und da Gabrielle halb vor Callisto stand, verdeckte sie Xena die Sicht auf das, was die beiden offensichtlich hatte erstarren lassen. Sie konnte nur erkennen, dass Gabrielle auf etwas starrte, das sich ungefähr auf Bauchhöhe von Callisto befand, während diese mit einem entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck geradeaus schaute. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis sich Callistos Gesicht wieder in eine ausdruckslose Maske verwandelte, doch statt aufzufahren blickte sie nur zur Seite, so als wollte sie Blickkontakt vermeiden. Noch immer herrschte absolute Stille auf der Lichtung, und noch immer verharrte Gabrielle in der Position in der sie erstarrt war, die eine Hand an Callistos Oberteil und mit der anderen das Handgelenk ihres Gegenübers umklammernd, offensichtlich zu geschockt um auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

Als sich nach einer halben Minute immer noch keiner der beiden bewegt hatte, begann Xena sich Sorgen zu machen. „Gabrielle?" Keine Reaktion. Anmutig sprang die Kriegerin auf und überbrückte die Entfernung mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten. „Gabrielle was ist los?" Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin, die immer noch mit offenem Mund und sichtbar geschockt auf Callisto starrte. „Gabrielle, bei den Göttern, was ist los? Du fängst an mir Angst einzujagen, was ist den bitte so…" Sie brach abrupt ab, und nun fiel auch ihr die Kinnlade herunter. Sie hatte den Blick von Gabrielle zu Callisto schweifen lassen um zu sehen was ihre Seelenverwandte so geschockt haben konnte, und nun da die Erkenntnis langsam in ihr Gehirn sickerte, konnte sie nicht anders als es Gabrielle gleichzutun.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie sich allerdings so weit gefasst, dass sie einige Schritte zurücktrat und Gabrielle mit sich zog, die dadurch endlich das Shirt losließ und langsam wieder in die Realität fand, denn sie schloss den Mund und räusperte sich leise. Callisto blickte noch immer scheinbar desinteressiert in eine andere Richtung, aber jetzt wurde Xena klar dass sie es vermied einem von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen.

Noch einmal wanderte ihr Blick nach unten an die Stelle, an der Gabrielle in ihrer Wut das Shirt aufgerissen hatte, so dass es jetzt in Fetzen herunterhing und einen Großteil ihres Oberkörpers freigab. Nur das der keineswegs so war wie sie ihn erwartet hätte.

Der flache und durchtrainierte Bauch, den Xena von ihrer Erzfeindin gewöhnt war, war nicht mehr flach; vielmehr wölbte er sich sanft nach vorne und bildete eine, wenn auch noch recht kleine, Rundung.

Jetzt machte alles einen Sinn; dass Callisto sie daran gehindert hatte ihren Bauch zu untersuchen, und auch dass sie sich geweigert hatte ein neues Oberteil anzuziehen; die beiden Shirts, die in der Hütte lagen, waren nämlich eng geschnitten und hätten sie sofort verraten.

„Du bist schwanger." Gabrielle hatte endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden. Der Zorn von eben war daraus verschwunden, und hatte einer tiefen Ungläubigkeit Platz gemacht. Nun endlich wandte Callisto den Kopf zu ihnen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Treffend beobachtet du Blitzmerker." Sie verfehlte den beißenden Spott, den sie vermutlich in ihre Worte legen wollte, um Haaresbreite. Für einen Moment wallte Mitleid in Xena auf; so wie Callisto da saß, die Arme wieder schützend um den Oberkörper geschlungen, sah sie unglaublich zerbrechlich aus. Dennoch blieb Xena stehen wo sie war und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich denke du hast uns einiges zu erklären, meinst du nicht auch?"

* * *

Überrascht? xD Wenn ja sagts mir, wenn nicht sagts mir einfach auch..xD


End file.
